Tranquility
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Hilbert and Skyla spend the morning of their last day in Undella Town discussing the prospect of more children to their small family. Sequel to The Shining Caretaker.


Well, I'm back at it again with another Jetshipping fic. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was morning in Undella Town, where Hilbert and Skyla have retreated for their 2 week vacation, though they had to leave their 5 year-old son Skyler in the care of Elesa. While they enjoyed the wonders of the famous summer resort with the beautiful shores, the marvelous Marine Tube, and the enigmatic ruins that laid deep in the Undella Bay, what truly made up for the trip were their throes of passion that took place at their villa in the night. For a while, the two have had discussions about the inclusion of more children to their small family ever since Skyler turned 5. However, with Skyla's responsibilities as a Gym Leader and pilot, and Hilbert traveling around Unova and parts of the world on occasion, they never had quality time together as they would have hoped for, especially since their son came into the picture.

Hilbert was the first to wake up, turning his head to the right as he watched Skyla sleeping contently with her arm draped around his bare chest, a blanket covering the lower half of their bodies. The brunet chuckled quietly at the sight of his beautiful wife as she subconsciously shifted closer to him. Soon, Skyla woke up from her slumber as she faced Hilbert.

"Morning, Hilbert." She said to her husband as she climbed on top of him, their chests brushing each other as Hilbert dragged the blanket to cover themselves.

"Morning to ya, too, Skyla." He greeted back, wrapping one of his arms around her back, using one hand to roam through her hair. It was a rare sight for Hilbert to see Skyla without her signature hairpin, but during the course of their vacation, mainly in the moments of their tryst, it was commonplace.

"Last night sure was something." Skyla commented about the night before.

"Better than the last 2 weeks, right?" Hilbert added with a smirk, which earned him a light tap to his chest from Skyla.

"I guess you can put it that way" She joked, kissing him in the process. Sometimes the pilot wondered as to how did she end up with such a person. More of a reason why she was grateful when he returned to Unova after being away for over 2 years. Since then, they've been happily married for 6 years when Hilbert proposed to Skyla 3 years after his return, with the wedding taking place a year after his proposal.

"Soon, we'll have our next child!" She beamed joyously at him.

"Well, there's no guarantee, yet, Skyla." He pointed out as he rubbed circles around her back for comfort.

The pilot laughed a little from his response. "From the amount of times that you c-"

"No need for specifics!" Hilbert quickly interjected Skyla from finishing her lewd commentary.

"Hehe, you're so easy to fluster, Hilbert." She teased at her husband, kissing him again to make up for it. "Anyway, have you thought of names for our child?"

"Well, what if there's the possibility of you having twins?" He asked. While they currently had one child, there's always the possibility of Skyla to carry more than one. "Besides, I want to know what you had in mind."

"You got me there. Well, what do you think of naming one of them Shirley?" Skyla suggested.

"I'm positive that Elesa would say otherwise." Hilbert answered, chuckling at his wife's suggestion. The name originated from a conversation that Skyla and Elesa had years ago. The pilot teased her friend to no extent since then.

"It's just a thought." She defended. "So, what do you have in mind, then?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking of… Zelda." He answered, sighing in the end due to the context of the name.

"Wait, Zelda was your grandmother's name. Why, if I may ask?" She wondered. '

"Zelda can also mean 'grey battle' and 'blessed'. My name means 'bright in battle', so I think Zelda would fit perfectly." Hilbert explained. He turned his head to the left as he remembered the times that he'd spent with his late grandmother when he was a child.

"What's wrong, Hilbert?" Skyla asked with a worried expression on her face. She brought her hands to his face in order for him to meet her direction.

"Sorry, the thought of my grandmother must've had an effect on me." He reasoned. The brunet put a light smile on his face to reassure her.

"You know, we can think of another name, Hilbert." Skyla assured her husband.

"I'm still sticking with the name." He insisted. There was another thought plaguing him. Hilbert wondered if he was a decent father to begin with. When Skyler was born, he took care of him while Skyla was either fulfilling her duties as a Gym Leader or delivering cargo to parts of Unova and sometimes to a different region. As Skyler grew, Hilbert wandered around Unova to spread the joy of Pokémon, just like Alder had done, but he managed to keep in touch with Skyla and their son.

"Do you think I've been a great father, Skyla?" Hilbert questioned his wife.

Skyla was puzzled by his question. Then again, it wasn't the first time that he asked for her input on such a topic. "Of course you have been. Don't be silly, Hilbert. Look, I know this all stems from your relationship with your father, but you're not him."

"I know, but look what happened when I left Unova for 2 years. I dropped all contact with everyone, including you." The brunet doubted her, remembering when he never bothered to give them a word of reassurance when he trekked through nearly every region in search of N, and for his personal journey. The relationship between Hilbert and his father was left astray when he was young. Like Hilbert, his father journeyed around the world to no end, though the latter tried to keep in touch with his family as often. However, Hilbert refused to even speak to him, despite his mother's plea to do so.

The pilot bore her eyes to his. "It's true, you did cut off communication with everyone at that time, and it hurt. But you made up for it in the end, and that's all that matters. What happened in the past does not define who you are in the present. You've been a fantastic husband and father. I just want you to know that, Hilbert." She addressed passionately, hoping that it knocked some sense into him.

In response, Hilbert brought Skyla closer to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "You sure know what to say, Skyla. I guess it was hypocritical of me to say otherwise." He replied.

"Remember, you've helped me overcome my insecurities when I was pregnant with Skyler. Now, I want to help you get through your insecurities of being a father." Skyla responded, facing him yet again. No matter the situation, they were going to resolve it together.

"You won't hear any arguments from me on that part." Hilbert said.

"One thing, though. Try not to get yourself into trouble whenever you're out on one of your small journeys." Skyla insisted as she brought her hand onto Hilbert's chest, where a scar was present. The scar was caused by a wild Salamence when Hilbert trained with a girl called Zinnia as part of a test back in his 2 year journey. In the end, not only did he acquire such a scar, but he also caught that Salamence.

"Don't worry. I won't be doing anything too hasty. Plus, it does give me a good story to tell our kids." Hilbert assured with a smile.

"Heh, typical." She remarked. "Oh yeah, we've only been discussing girl names. You assume that it's gonna be twin girls?"

"I'm gonna take my chances on it." He answered confidently.

"Confident as always, huh? Oh, we should contact Elesa so that she knows that we're picking up Skyler later in the day." Skyla reminded .

"Hold up, I got it." Hilbert replied as he reached over to a small table where his Xtransceiver rested. A couple button pressing later, he received a response from the Shining Beauty.

"Hello there, Hilbert, Skyla." Elesa greeted at the two, but noticed that they weren't wearing a shirt. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Don't worry, we're covered by a blanket at the moment." Skyla responded. "Anyway, we're here to remind you that we're coming over to pick up Skyler sometime later in the day."

"Has it really been 2 weeks? Sure went by fast." Elesa commented in disbelief.

"I hope Skyler wasn't too much of a handful." Hilbert commented.

"Of course not. Everything went smoot-Skyler, please don't pull on Emolga's ears!" The Shining Beauty pleaded to the 5 year-old boy.

"I stand corrected. Hey, Elesa, can you let us talk to him? We want to say hi to him." Hilbert requested.

"Well, I don't think it'd be wise since you two have no clothing on, despite covering yourselves with a blanket." Elesa advised. "I'll say hi to him for you guys."

"You're right. Well, we'll see you soon, Elesa. Thanks again!" Skyla said.

"Anytime, just don't have too much fun, but I'm sure you already did." Elesa teased playfully to her friends, which resulted in the couple to blush. "I'll see you two soon!" With that, she hung up.

"Man, does she like to tease us, more so than you." Hilbert said, placing the Xtransceiver back on the table.

"It seems so. But then again, I can get back at her with the whole Shirley thing or the mention of Valerie, so no need to worry." Skyla commented. Elesa and Valerie have had history together since the latter used to model with the former. "So, what should we do on this beautiful morning?"

"I just wanna lie down on this comfortable bed with you for a bit." He answered as he brought the blanket all the way up to their necks, leaving their heads exposed.

"That was corny, but I can't argue with that." Skyla concluded as she rested her head on Hilbert's neck.

A week later, Skyla was confirmed to be pregnant. 3 months came by, and to Hilbert and Skyla's surprise, she was carrying twin girls who they would name Shirley and Zelda. It seemed that Hilbert's intuition came true.


End file.
